1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to nuclear reactors and more particularly, to assemblies and methods for repairing piping within reactor pressure vessel of such reactor.
2. Description of Related Art
A reactor pressure vessel (RPV) of a boiling water reactor (BWR) typically has a generally cylindrical shape and is closed at both ends, e.g., by a bottom head and a removable top head. A core shroud, or shroud, typically surrounds the core and is supported by a shroud support structure.
Boiling water reactors have numerous piping systems, and such piping systems are utilized, for example, to transport water throughout the RPV. For example, core spray piping is used to deliver water from outside the RPV to core spray spargers inside the RPV. The core spray piping and spargers deliver water flow to the reactor core.
Intergranular stress corrosion cracking (IGSCC) is a known phenomenon occurring in reactor components, such as structural members, piping, fasteners, and welds, exposed to high temperature water. The reactor components are subject to a variety of stresses associated with, for example, differences in thermal expansion, the operating pressure needed for the containment of the reactor cooling water, and other sources such as residual stresses from welding, cold working and other inhomogeneous metal treatments. In addition, water chemistry, welding, heat treatment and radiation can increase the susceptibility of metal in a component to IGSCC.
Conditions exist in the reactor which contribute to IGSCC of the core spray piping. One area of susceptibility in the core spray piping is the welded joints between the sparger T-box and its associated distribution headers. The sparger T-box is the junction where the core spray downcomer supply pipe penetrates the shroud and branches to distribution sparger pipes. Specifically, the sparger T-box is a straight section of pipe that is capped by a flat plate welded to the end of the pipe. Two sparger pipes are welded to the sparger T-box, thus forming a piping tee. These three welded joints are susceptible to cracking, and in the event that through-wall circumferential cracking should occur at these welded joints, unpredictable leakage could occur. Another area of concern is that the core spray system prevents excessive fuel clad temperature in the event of a Loss of Coolant Accident (LOCA) by delivering cooling water to the core region of the reactor. In the event that through-wall circumferential cracking should occur at these welded joints, the system may be compromised.
In order to prevent unacceptable leakage and to ensure that the core spray system delivers the necessary volumetric flow rate to the reactor core, it would be desirable to provide a clamping system to provide structural integrity to the sparger T-box and to hold the welded joints together in the event that one or more welds fail.